Her Own Kind Of Drug
by GaruFan32415
Summary: Ching is worried about Pucca being uncontrolablly adicted to Mountain Dew, there is only one reluctant ninja that can snap her out of it. But what if he doesn't want to? Oneshot.


_**(A/N: They're teenagers...kinda obvious when you read on..)**_

Ching entered Guh Rong, hoping to hang out with Pucca, which she knew she would.

But...Pucca wasn't waiting any tables, instead she was sitting at a table drinking some kind of soda. Ching approached her and sat down, "Hey Pucca! What are you drinking?" Pucca turned to her, and smiled as if she had a MAJOR sugar rush, "M-Mountain d-dew." "Oh...are you okay? How many cans have you drank?" Ching asked studying her friends shakiness.

"I don't know I stopped counting at 7..."

"You've had that much already this week?" Ching asked, Pucca shook her head quickly, "No, this morning!"

"Pucca, that's a lot of caffeine! It's not healthy for you! Does your uncles know about how much of this stuff your drinking?" Ching scolded and asked, Pucca just sighed and shook her head no. "Well....I kept telling them Dada keeps drinking all of the soda so they buy more." Pucca smiled as she spoke those words proudly, Ching never knew Pucca could be like that.

This was definitely a problem that had to be solved.

**~Next Day~**

"So what if Pucca is drinking tons of mountain dew, it's no big deal..." Abyo commented in a childish tone, in response Ching rolled her eyes. He was DEFINATILY not getting her point. "But you guys don't get it!" madly Ching yelled, "She's addicted to it!"

"Oh come on! Stop exaggerating Ching!" Abyo gasped after, he was surprised he knew what the word actually meant. "She drank 7 cans already last time I checked on her this morning! She's probably at 10 now!" Ching protested, and she looked over at Garu who was ease dropping.

"Garu, don't you have anything to say about this!? I mean she's really ruining her health, let alone her teeth!" she looked over at him, he shrugged his shoulders. "Don't even try Ching, you know Garu is still doing the whole code of silence phase." Abyo reminded, as Ching sighed.

"Well maybe she'd stop if Garu told her too!"

Garu gasped and shook his head as if he was saying, "Hell to the no!". Ching glared at him and said in a sad let-down tone, "I know somewhere deep down Garu you love her, just please consider it." Without a second glance, she left.

**~At Guh Rong~**

Ching entered, and her uncles smiled, "Ah, hello Ching! Pucca is in her room, you can go see her if you like." Uncle Dumpling informed, and Ching nodded then rushed up to Pucca's room. She knocked.

"C-C-Come i-in!"

She entered to find Pucca drinking yet another can of Mountain Dew, next to her were 5 empty cans. "Pucca...how many cans have you drank so far today?" she asked fearfully, her friend was acting like she just quit smoking cigarettes.

Pucca shrugged her shoulders swiftly, "I-I don't know...u-uh...I-I lost track a-at 16..."

"Oh my god! Pucca! You need to cool it with the Mountain Dew! It's like cocaine to you!" furiously Ching replied, this had to stop! "N-No it's n-not! I-It's not like I'm d-doing drugs! It's just s-soda!" Pucca snapped, Ching rolled her eyes she was now pissed. "Fine, ruin your health with that crap! I'm done trying to persuade you to stop drinking it!" Ching stomped out of her room and slammed the door.

**~The Next Day~**

Garu entered Guh Rong, and spotted Pucca at a table..she looked super duper hyper. Worry washed over him, but fear soon took over as he noticed she was running straight towards him. '_Brace yourself for impact Garu..._' he told himself in his head. Pucca jumped swiftly on top of him, and by accident...kneed him in the nuts.

"OWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!" Garu yelled, Pucca gasped that was the first time in her life that she heard him talk. But it wasn't exactly the kind of thing she dreamed of hearing him speak...she more likely thought of him telling her he liked her back. She gasped and realized what she did, "Oh my gosh! Garu, I'm sooooo sorry!"

"I want to have children someday, but I think thats off my list now! Damnit it hurts!" Garu informed as he held that one area, why did stuff like this ALWAYS happen to him? Why not Abyo?

Like that time they were kids, and Pucca got pissed of at him for saving Ring-Ring so she nailed him with a fire hose and he landed crotch first on a tree. Now that hurt like hell! Automatically he thought of that for some odd reason. While Pucca hovered over him.

"I'm so sorry! I-Is there anything I can do to make it up to you?!"

Then it popped into his head, there where two things he REALLY wanted.

"Yes, two things if that's okay..." Garu started and Pucca nodded, "I'll do anything." "First I want you to quit drinking Mountain Dew to do all of US a favor.." Garu replied, she gasped and sighed. "I guess I'm too addicted. Sure, I'll quit...but only for you."

He smiled, "And two........" Garu blushed before finishing, "I want to go on a date with you." "W-What?" Pucca stuttered as if she was talking to a ghost, "I thought you don't like me."

Garu smiled and gave her a deep kiss on the lips.

"I don't like you, I love you."

**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~****

**XD**

**Okay I would like to thank one of my bestest buddies, Kimya. Her craving of Mountain Dew gave me this idea, and of course I was drinking Mountain Dew while writing this odd thing. **

**Kudos to Kimya AKA Butters-Sc0tch. She's like my partner in crime :)**

**This was a TOTAL blasty-blast to write...mostly because its about Pucca being addicted to my favorite drink, Mountain Dew. **

**Kinda a crackfic, not really...but none the less I hope ya enjoyed**

**~Peace out!**


End file.
